The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Matrix barcodes, such as quick response or QR codes, are symbols that are widely used in packaging, advertising, transportation, and more for graphically storing information. Unlike simple one-dimension barcodes, the two-dimensional techniques used in matrix barcodes allow more data to be conveyed via the symbol. In some embodiments of matrix barcodes, nearly 3,000 characters of data can be stored. However, this is not always enough data to convey the amount of information desired.